


Lend me a Hand

by livinglittlelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lean on Me Charity Zine, MiracuTeam interactions, idk how to tag this, spoilers of future Miraculous holders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: When Paris suffered the worst flood in 50 years, the Miracuteam was eager to help with the reconstruction. What they didn't expect was the extra help they would get.





	Lend me a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the ML Lean on Me Charity Zine! You can check it out here! There are amazing artists and writers that participated, too.

That thunderstorm had been the worst Paris had suffered in 50 years, and that was considering Akuma attacks. Multiple weeks of incessant rain had caused flooding in multiple zones of the city, and coupled to the Seine’s rise to spectacular heights, Paris was left in a disarray. People had been unable to return to their homes, and some zones had been completely cut out of electricity.

When the storm finally receded, Paris’ superheroes finally got a chance to meet up. Ladybug stood on a rooftop, staring at the aftermath of the storm. She winced; they had a lot of work to do.

She heard her partners arriving to their meeting place one by one, joining her at the edge of the building. No one said anything for a while, just contemplating de damage around them. In the end, it was Chat Noir the one who spoke up.

“There’s no chance you can fix this with your Miraculous Cure, is there?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I already asked Tikki, and she said it wasn’t possible. This wasn’t magic-related, so the cure wouldn’t have much effect.”

Rena Rouge sighed. “And my powers are based in illusions, so I’m useless here too.”

“Don’t say you’re useless yet.” Chat huffed. “We still have two arms and two legs; we can lend a hand to the renovation team. Does anyone know when the reparations will start?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Queen B said. “I took my sweet time convincing the high-ups to start as soon as possible, and tomorrow’s seemed as good day as any. I also got in touch with several building business, and I convinced them to help.”

The other three superheroes turned to look at her in different levels of surprise. Queen B didn’t notice at first, but she caught sight of them and crossed her arms, self-conscious.

“What?” she spat.

“How…  _ how _ ?” Ladybug asked, gaping.

“I’ve got my ways.” Queen B flipped her hair. “I’m  _ that _ impressive.”

Rena Rouge barked a laugh, and threw her arm around her shoulders. "Look at the little bee, coming in handy. I’m so proud, bumblebee.”

Queen shook Rena’s arm off. “Keep your arms to yourself! And what do you mean I’m ‘coming in handy’? Do I have to remind you how many times I have saved your ass these past months!?”

“Just as many as I have, Queenie. Do you remember the time where you got stuck in the ventilation system and I had to get you out of there?”

“Oh, yes? And why don’t we talk about the time when you-!”

“Girls!” Ladybug interrupted them, “as much as I’d like to stay here discussing how many times we’ve saved each other, we still have a lot to discuss. Paris expects to see us on top of our game, and we need a plan.”

“Ladybug’s right.” Chat paused. “Moreover, nothing will top that time when I-”

“Chat!”

“Sorry.”

Ladybug rubbed her temples. She had missed her partners to bits, but they needed to concentrate. She knew them really well, and knew that if she let them go on with their little competition, they wouldn’t finish until dawn.

Rena, taking pity of Ladybug, continued, “we need to focus. So, should we work alongside the construction team tomorrow?”

Queen B nodded. “We’re Paris’ superheroes, we need to be seen doing heroics. Moreover…” She looked to the side, looking oddly fragile. “Paris is my city. I want to protect it.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Those feelings were something all of them had in common. That's why they risked their lives so frequently.

“Then, it’s settled,” Ladybug said. “Let’s meet tomorrow morning at _ Invalides _ . We’ll have a lot to do.”

* * *

Morning came by, and the local superheroes joined the reconstruction team, helping with complex repairs that would have taken way too long to perform with machinery alone. Overall, they were speeding up the process quite a lot. 

However, none of them had taken into account just how ruined Paris would be. Even the wildest of Akuma attacks seemed mild compared with the destruction caused by the flood, which still affected the arrondissements surrounding the Seine, making the access difficult for normal humans. 

The Miraculous team made their way to one of the buildings near the Seine. The water had receded a lot, and mud and debris filled the streets, and even some of them were still flooded. Ladybug lowered herself to the floor as much as she could, dropping herself to the muddy waters. It reached above her knees, and it was nearly impossible to see what you were stepping on. It would surely take a lot of time to take care of it.

Suddenly she heard something strange, like a loud roar. She looked up, just to widen her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the immense wave coming her way. She barely got time to reach once again for her yoyo and get out of the way when the wave crashed down, soaking her and filling the street with clean water, pushing away the mud. 

A maniacal laugh she usually associated with akuma attacks echoed in the street, and she looked up in dismay just to see a girl floating in suspended water, the familiar butterfly-shaped mask on her face. Ladybug groaned. They didn’t have time to fight against an akuma right at that moment.

“I’m Aquagirl, and I will defeat all the water drowning Paris!”

Wait, what?

The akuma moved her trident, just to send another big wave towards the muddy floors, cleaning the streets and making way to the reconstruction team. The Akuma kept using her trident, until she noticed Ladybug looking at her gobsmacked. She waved at her enthusiastically, a big smile in her face.

“Hi, Ladybug! I’m a huge fan!”

Then turned around and continued cleaning the streets with her water-based powers.

Just- what?

Her yoyo beeping snapped her out of her astonishment. She slid it open, answering the call without losing sight of the retreating akuma.

_ “Ladybug,” _ Chat started,  _ “you will never guess what I’ve seen.” _

“Akumas helping out instead of destroying the city?”

_ “Yeah, and- wait. How do you know?” _

“I saw one too. She’s called Aquagirl.”

Chat hummed. “ _ You saw a new one? Because the akuma I saw was Stoneheart.” _

“Ivan was akumatised again?”

_ “Apparently. He was moving some boulders out of the way.” _

That was strange. That was very strange. Why would Hawk Moth, a person that was the indirect cause of Paris’ destruction on a weekly basis, lend his power to do the total opposite? And without trying to steal their Miraculous? It didn’t make any sense.

“Tell me if they start causing ruckus, okay? I’ll head your way as soon as possible.”

_ “Got it.” _

Ladybug hung up the phone, frowning. She propelled herself to the nearest rooftop and looked down on the city. She could still see Aquagirl having the time of her life sending her waves, and she thought she’d caught the sight of Stoneheart moving boulders around nearby. She caught a glimpse of one or two more akuma, and Ladybug hoped with all her heart that they stayed as foes.

She heard someone landing beside, and she turned her head slightly to greet Rena Rouge. She stretched her back, making a pleased sound.

“Crazy morning, isn’t it? I didn’t expect bumping into so many akumas. I also didn’t expect them to say they really admired me, instead of throwing themselves at my jugular.”

“I know.” Ladybug crossed her arms. “I keep thinking this is just one of Hawk Moth’s twisted plans to rule the city.” 

Rena pointed to somewhere beside her. “Why don’t we ask her?”

Ladybug turned, just to see Stormy Weather jumping around, clearing dark clouds from the sky with a swipe of her umbrella. Both superheroes nodded in confirmation,  and headed to encounter her. The akuma stopped with a start when she saw Ladybug and Rena Rouge land in front of her, and she lowered the tip of her umbrella to the floor.

“Oh, welcome, Ladybug, Rena!” She pointed to the sky with a practiced smile. “I predict clear skies in Paris today, perfect for a picnic outdoors.”

Rena crossed her arms and cocked her hips, sending the Akuma a friendly smile. “That's good to know. We’ll make sure to meet up when we finish our job, but first, we had some questions for you. Like why is Paris full of akumas helping out instead of destroying it.”

“Oh, this is all on Hawk Moth. He reached to all of us and asked if we wanted to help. Of course, we accepted.” She shifted her umbrella and rested her weight on it, grinning cockily at them.

Ladybug frowned. “So… he wants to help? I’m sorry, but I find it hard to believe. What assures me that you won’t start attacking us?”

Stormy Weather snorted. “As if the big guy had power to control us all. We aren’t even mind-controlled, we still remember who we are. It seems like he can’t handle so many akumas at once.” The lining of a purple butterfly appeared in her face, but Stormy Weather shook it off. “He got angry that I told you that, but for once he can’t do anything about it. It must be horrible.” She snickered.

“So, let me get this straight.” Ladybug crossed her arms and tapped her chin deep in thought. “Hawk Moth can’t control you in any way?”

“He can barely connect with us telepathically.”

“And you want to help?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect!” Rena exclaimed, clapping her hands. “We’ll leave you do your thing, then. We need as many helping hands as possible,  and your abilities sure will come in handy.”

Ladybug bit her lip in worry. “If you see he tries to control any of you guys, please tell us, okay? We’ll help you cleanse the akuma.”

“Sure thing. Now bye!”

Stormy Weather created a gust underneath her, propelling her to the sky. Both girls watched her leave with different states of unease. 

“Come on, Rena Rouge, we have a lot of work to do.”

The superheroes nodded to each other, throwing themselves to their tasks. The day passed with few eventualities, and Ladybug had to recognize the akumas had been a great help. Despite their recharge breaks, they managed to finish most of their to-do list. They had managed to restore the electricity cuts, and most of the streets were completely accessible now. 

The four superheroes stood on top of one rooftop, coincidentally the same one they had been standing on the day before. And oh, how different was the picture in so little time. Paris shone with its usual lights. It certainly took some weight off their shoulders.

“It seems our job here it’s done.” Ladybug said. “The restoration teams can handle what’s left on their own. Which reminds me…”

The four superheroes turned to look at the Akumas standing beside them. They made up for a peculiar group, that was for sure. 

“Do we have to look for all their akumatised objects?” Queen B groaned. “It will take too much time, and I need my beauty sleep!”

Stormy Weather cleared her throat. “If I may. Hawk Moth’s powers are about to run up, and our transformations are about to drop.”

This time, Hawk Moth connected with Aquagirl, who started giggling. “He says his powers aren’t  _ running out _ and he would be able to defeat you any time he wanted, but he will let you go free for today, as an exception. He’s funny.”

Neither pointed out that Hawk Moth had failed to defeat them since their Miraculous activated. The guy had helped out today, after all.

“Okay, are you ready to drop your transformation, guys?”

All the akumas nodded. One by one, black butterflies broke free, and Ladybug captured them all with her yoyo, cleansing them. She turned to look at her partners, and smiled at them.

“Bien Joué!”

They helped the akumatised victims--or was it heroes today?--back to the floor, and they met again on the rooftop, ready to call it a day.

“Well,” Chat started, “this has been an eventful day, hasn’t it? When I woke up today I wasn’t expecting to be helped by Hawk Moth, of all people.”

“Maybe he worries about Paris too, in his weird, twisted way,” commented Rena.

“The only thing I know for sure is that I want to throw myself to my bed and not leave it until tomorrow afternoon.” Queen B hugged herself. “I don’t even have energy for my daily rose-scented bath. What a tragedy.”

All of them laughed at Queen B’s dramatics. They turned to look back at Paris’ scenery, taking in the looks of the city. All of them smiled at the sight. Paris was their city, and they would make sure it was protected from everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can check my [writing blog](https://writinglittlelies.tumblr.com/) and my [main blog](http://livinglittlelie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
